SUMMARY The primary goals of the Neuropathology/Histochemistry Core are to provide: (1) access to quality neuropathologic, histochemical and immunohistochemical services as well as human brain tissues, (2) expertise and guidance on research design and use of core equipment, training of research staff, and assistance with analysis of results with direct consultation with core director and personnel, and (3) an outstanding research environment that provides infrastructure, education and resources to foster collaborations between investigators and cores through organization of workshops and data clubs as well as maintaining a website for sharing new resources and techniques. These objectives implemented by the Neuropathology/Histochemistry Core have proven to stimulate multidisciplinary research and innovation in basic, translational and clinical neuroscience. They also significantly reduce the costs of these services and expertise to researchers, fostering greater productivity that is particularly important during periods of funding stress.